It is known in the art, that dasatinib is a protein kinase inhibitor, which acts due to the inhibition of Bcr-Abl tyrosine-kinase enzyme. This enzyme is produced by the leukemic cells and it allows the cells to proliferate without being regulated by cytokines. The proliferation of leukemic cells can be blocked by inhibition of Bcr-Abl kinase or other kinases. Dasatinib is indicated in the therapy of the following forms of leukemia:                a) newly diagnosed Philadelphia chromosome positive (Ph+) chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML) in the chronic phase.        b) chronic, accelerated or blast phase CML with resistance or intolerance to prior therapy including imatinib mesilate.        c) Ph+ acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL) and lymphoid blast CML with resistance or intolerance to prior therapy.        
Dasatinib of the formula 1 is firstly disclosed in WO 2000/062778 A1.
Dasatinib HCl salt and antitumor activity thereof is disclosed by Lombardo et al (Lombardo, L. J. et al., J. Med. Chem. 2004, 47, 6658-6661).
Crystalline n-butanol solvate (BU-2) and crystalline monohydrate (H1-7) of dasatinib are disclosed in WO2005/077945. Example 8 of the application describes the preparation of dasatinib monohydrate started from the aqueous solution of the acetate salt of dasatinib.
Further dasatinib salts are disclosed in WO 2007/035874. Several organic and inorganic acid addition salt of dasatinib is exemplified. The salts obtained by using mainly the high-throughput crystallization screening technique mostly contain solvent adsorbed on the surface or in the form of solvate. These salts in this form are unsuitable for pharmaceutical product development.